


I can’t feel my leg/我感受不到我的腿了

by misamisa711



Series: Not Just A Summer Camp Crush不止是夏日恋情 [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Summer Camp Crush, Teenage Drama, but they managed to make it at some level, they failed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 弗雷迪终于要和比利走到那步了，他（的腿）能跨越那道坎吗？
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: Not Just A Summer Camp Crush不止是夏日恋情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547233
Kudos: 16





	I can’t feel my leg/我感受不到我的腿了

1.  
弗雷迪不记得那天晚上他是怎么走回去营地的。是用他的双脚，还是比利抱着他回去的。

弗雷迪也不清楚事情是怎么变成这样的，弗雷迪回到他和比利的房间里，他躺在床上，比利躺在他旁边。比利本来应该睡在另外一张床上的。

感谢比利，他的残腿还是没法自主发力，就算是在平常的时候，他的左腿就比好的那条腿要更难恢复力量，更加容易疲劳，这是小儿麻痹症给他烙上的烙印。就像有的人的腿会因为一次事故留下病根，余生都要在阴雨天疼痛。

弗雷迪说不上幸运也说不上凄惨，他用拐杖还是用得挺顺手的，如果他想，他甚至可以一边撑着拐杖一边滑轮。只是，当他的左腿受到压迫或是当他摔倒时，他的左腿比往常要更加难恢复知觉。有时候，弗雷迪觉得他没有左腿。只有在某些特定的时候，比如说现在，弗雷迪才能感受到他的确有一条不怎么有用的腿。

“你在想什么？”比利凑过来又想吻他，被弗雷迪推开了。

“我在想我明天是不是不能走路了。”

“你的腿还是很麻？”

弗雷迪点点头，比利突然坐了起来，“我来帮你按按。”他说。

还没等弗雷迪开口说不之前，比利的手又在他的左脚上摸了起来，他的触碰像是隔着一层不规则的纱布，有时候感受清晰有时候感受模糊，当比利的手指揉捏弗雷迪的脚踝时，他的左腿一点点恢复了知觉，像是从水面回到了陆地，他的耳膜里充满了各种各样的声音，大部分是比利的呼吸声，充斥在小小的木屋里，像是无规则的粒子般在墙壁上碰撞反弹，让空气升温。

比利的手按到弗雷迪的小腿肚时，他发现自己尴尬地有了反应，那个在他的裤子底下的，可怜的小兄弟，此刻正因为比利的手而蠢蠢欲动。弗雷迪清了清喉咙，试图让比利放开他的腿。然而比利似乎并没有觉察到弗雷迪此刻所处的境遇，他的手仍旧不依不挠地在弗雷迪的腿和脚踝上摸来摸去。

“我觉得不用……继续按下去了。我的腿好多了。”弗雷迪说，一把推开比利，比利的脸上短暂地浮现出受伤的神情，然后又恢复了正常，“好吧。”他说，话语里有些刻意的冷淡。

“如果有事你就跟我说。”

“我要去洗澡了。”弗雷迪说，他拄起拐杖，起身从床上离开，他将头仰起，像是个正在巡逻自己封地的领主一般扫视了整个房间一眼，他得装作毫不在意，在比利的热切注视下，他不能泄露他被藏起来的秘密。

“你可以吗？需要帮忙吗？”比利此刻围在他身边团团转就有点烦人了。

“我只是瘸了，不是少了一条腿。拜托给我点隐私吧。”弗雷迪说。

比利哦了一声，没再追问，也没追上来，任弗雷迪一个人拄着拐杖往浴室的方向走去。

踏进浴室的那一瞬间，弗雷迪裤裆里紧绷的那种感觉稍微消退下去了一些，他觉得自己几乎就可以算得能出去和比利神情自若地讲话了。但为了保险起见，弗雷迪决定还是继续他该做的，洗一个澡，顺便在淋浴下解决自己的问题。

弗雷迪也的确这么做了。他洗了个头，比平常更加仔细，度假屋里放置的免费洗发香波虽然不怎么好用，也不容易起泡，但弗雷迪确保自己洗了两次，两次都用水好好地冲洗干净。之后他按部就班，像是平常一样冲洗自己的身体，然后上手给自己来了一发，再小心翼翼将“罪证”冲到下水道里，和他往常处理他的“小问题”一样。

弗雷迪鼓起勇气回到房间，并且确信比利不会发现浴室里到底发生了什么事情，他摆出一副疲累的表情（事实上他也如此），比利什么也没说就去浴室冲澡了。

弗雷迪侧躺在床上，他的头发还有点潮湿，他刷了几下推特还有其他几个社交账号之后就有点困了。今天是漫长的一天。

比利回来的时候短暂地吵醒了弗雷迪，但他很快又睡过去了。他睡过去之前记忆中最后一件事，就是比利的体温，在他后背贴着，如同贴着他的T恤的织物一样温暖。

2.  
糟糕。

这是比利内心中的第一想法。在和弗雷迪亲吻的时候硬了就已经很糟糕了，更何况是在即将要和弗雷迪一起睡在一张床上呢？这是必然要发生的，否则比利想不到有什么其他可能，电视上都是这么演的，当一对情侣告白，他们会留下来过夜，依偎着对方，除了亲吻之外他们还会做其他的事情，涉及到身体亲密接触的事情……

关于一些极其极其亲密的事情，比利已经事先在网上做过调查，对于涉及到同性性行为的那部分他已经搞清楚了，除了互相慰藉之外他们能做的事情还有很多——一些他现在回想起来就有些难以用语言复述的事情，比利在心底里期待着他和弗雷迪会发生些什么，毕竟他们都已经向彼此袒露了心迹。但是，如果对象是弗雷迪的话，他不清楚对方会怎么想，关于这一步？弗雷迪会赞同吗，会想要和他做这些吗，比利要如何向他开口？

“嘿，弗雷迪，我在网上看到了这个男男视频，我想我们可以尝试一下。”

又或者是，“弗雷迪，你想要试试这个吗？”然后将电脑里的视频给他看。

不，那太过刻意和尴尬了，光是想着要向弗雷迪开口，比利估计已经先可以自己找一个地洞先钻进去，他已经可以想象到弗雷迪脸上不解以及惊愕的表情。“那样好奇怪。”他仿佛听见弗雷迪这么说。

那是想象中的弗雷迪，而现实中的弗雷迪就在他的面前。那一点也没有让事情变好一点，比利心中渴望的感觉没有消退，反而变得更加清晰起来，当他的手碰到弗雷迪的肩膀时，所有怀疑、犹豫连同比利脑内的杂想一并消失了，他就是渴望弗雷迪，渴望触碰他，渴望贴近他，渴望与他做亲密的事情。

“你在想什么？”比利在见到弗雷迪怅然若失的脸时突然忍不住自己，他凑近前去，想要从弗雷迪嘴上再偷一个吻。

弗雷迪推开了他，比利感到一阵失望，甚至有点受伤，仿佛弗雷迪做了不可饶恕的事情，但比利怎么也无法迁怒于弗雷迪，比利陷入得太深，他同时感到有一丝难堪。

“我在想我明天是不是不能走路了。”弗雷迪的语气很轻松，这让比利心头敲响了警钟。

“你的腿还是很麻？”天啊不会吧我是真的把弗雷迪的腿给压坏了。比利心想。这可真的是太糟糕了，他不是故意的，弗雷迪不会在生他的气吧？

弗雷迪的点头让比利内心的愧疚感更深了，他现在几乎要被“想要弥补”的感情支配住了，“我来帮你按按。”比利说，一边忙不迭地让比利腿上的肌肉放松。比利撩起弗雷迪的裤管，在弗雷迪的左腿上按起来，弗雷迪的左腿脚踝比他的右腿脚踝要细一些，他光用一只手几乎就能环住，然而那里的肌肉似乎一直绷紧着，脚踝上的骨头因为不良的走路和受力姿势而有些扭曲，如同被暴风雨连根拔起的树根，弗雷迪的左腿一眼看上去就是……和他的那条正常的腿不同的。

比利不会说被吓到，反而……他还挺喜欢弗雷迪的这条腿，它就像是完美中的残缺，琥珀中的飞虫，并没有丝毫折损弗雷迪作为整体的美，或许只有比利这么认为，他觉得弗雷迪的左腿美极了，不是因为它的脆弱，相反，是因为它不可思议地强大，好比是历经风雨却依然挺立的根深大树，正是弗雷迪的双腿顽强地支撑着他，让弗雷迪如此特别。让比利第一眼见到弗雷迪说完一通古罗马人和尿的开场白，然后拄着拐杖向他走来时，比利就已经被弗雷迪吸引了。

然而比利所能做的只有按着弗雷迪的脚踝，像个老变态一样揉着对方的小腿肚，结果还被弗雷迪推开。

比利感到挫败极了，糟糕。这真的是太糟糕了，比利想。他对弗雷迪想做的不单单只是想要触碰他而已。比利想做的不只是摸摸弗雷迪的手掌、脚踝、头发或者是后背一些无痛不痒的位置，他渴望更多，他渴望和弗雷迪裸诚相见，他们用他们的身体还可以做比搂搂抱抱更多的事。比利想，他如此之想，以至于是亲吻也无法解除他心底里的触碰饥渴症。

比利在床上独自躺了一会儿，直到弗雷迪从浴室里出来，在看到弗雷迪湿漉漉的头发的瞬间比利决定去浴室解决他个人的“小问题”。

弗雷迪打着哈欠躺回了床上，在比利离开去浴室之前，他的眼睛都没从他手上的手机屏幕上离开。

3.  
弗雷迪在一阵鸟的鸣叫声中醒过来。他想转过身，但是他的手臂马上被一股更大的力量所束缚，他试图扭动身躯，却发现被那股力量约束得更紧，无达挣脱。

是比利。比利温暖的气息扑打在弗雷迪的后颈，让他顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。什么时候比利跑到他的床上睡觉了？弗雷迪心想。

突然之间，记忆像是开了水闸门一样从他脑海深处涌现，还带着电视节目开头必有的“XX节目的前期提要”声，那些画面全都回来了——比利将他推倒在细软的沙地上，比利亲吻了他，比利的手指扣在他的脚踝上，比利看他的神情——然后是更多的细节从他记忆中活了过来，弗雷迪想起了在浴室里发生的一切。

弗雷迪突然就脸红了，“该死！这太逊了！”他现在看起来就像个性饥渴的小处男。

这时，弗雷迪身后的比利突然动了动。糟糕，弗雷迪心想，他太过沉浸在自己的尴尬中，反而忘记自己的处境了。

令弗雷迪大为吃惊的是，比利只是嘟囔了几声，并没有真正醒来，弗雷迪感到他腰上的手臂收紧了，比利往他的方向又蹭了蹭，比利现在可以说是整个人攀附在他的身上，像个树懒盘在它的树上不肯放手，更令弗雷迪惊恐的是，比利的胯部正以绝对不是什么清白的方式在他的屁股上蹭着，这次他感受到了，每个男孩清晨醒来都会面对的尴尬，比利睡裤底下的轮廓虽然隔着两重织物，却也清晰无比。

这让弗雷迪慌了神。

弗雷迪不知道他是该直接将比利叫醒还是该继续默认这超乎亲昵的行为发生。比利温热的气息还扑打在他的耳后，而此时弗雷迪已经被比利当成了被夹在腿间的被褥，接下来要发生的事情过于难以启齿，如果叫醒比利，那显然是无比尴尬的 ，如果他就这么放任下去，弗雷迪觉得自己恐怕没办法独善其身，他腿间的小兄弟就快要发出抗议，抗议它被忽略了。

比利在他身后的喘息声越来越大，和弗雷迪不断加快的心跳声重合在一起，像是不断落在弗雷迪身边的惊雷，连带着让新苗从土里蠢蠢欲出的那种。弗雷迪的第一反应是闭上眼睛，不是说他想感受比利在他身后的律动，而是他想继续睡去，然后将这一个小插曲当作是他梦境的又一个部分。比利和性？昨晚之前，弗雷迪从未将这两个风马牛不相及的事物联系在一起。直到现在，弗雷迪终于才有了这种顿悟。

一个绝对是惊天霹雳的顿悟。

伴随着顿悟的突如其来的还有他左腿突然的丧失知觉。弗雷迪试图移动他的腿，一阵酸痛夹杂着颤栗的感觉从他的脊椎蔓延到四肢，让弗雷迪叫出声来。

这一声终于把比利吵醒了。谢天谢地。弗雷迪抱着腿心想，他的腿现在已经完全感受不到任何重量了，随之而来的是如同针刺般微小的疼痛和凉意。

“我怎么——喔！你的腿怎么了？”比利清醒得很快，虽然他的语气里还有浓浓的睡意。

“我腿麻了，多亏你。”弗雷迪有些闷闷不乐，他将自己蜷缩起来，背对比利，他不想见到比利的脸，一点也不想，弗雷迪希望比利不要来烦他，让他一个人静静呆着，等到这股麻痹的劲头过去，就像他之前无数次这么做的一样。

然而比利并不如弗雷迪所愿，他硬是要绕到床的另一边蹲下来，然后问：“比利你没事吧？你看起来并不开心。”比利问东问西的样子像是个异常体贴的男朋友。

“没看到我正心情不好吗。”

“我到底做错什么了？弗雷迪，你得告诉我。”比利的语气既恳切又急迫。

“你戳到我了。”弗雷迪将脸埋到枕头里，不去看比利的表情。

“什么？”

“我是说，你在睡觉的时候，戳到我了，我的大腿，你的那活儿在戳着我，仿佛我是个欢乐洞似的。我的天，你一定得要我说得那么明白吗？”弗雷迪感到自己脸颊发热，当然那不是因为被枕头捂的。

比利沉默了，过了好久他都没有说话。弗雷迪从枕头里躺起头来，发现比利还蹲在原地，可怜巴巴的像一个被遗弃的狗狗，除了他的脸红得跟烫红了的平底锅底似的。“抱歉，我有时候会这样，在睡着的时候”他说，“弗雷迪，我觉得我可能真的有问题。”

“为什么？哪方面？”

“在我的脑海里，我对你有那种……想法。”

“你是说性？”弗雷迪问，他的心跳得好厉害，他像是个在荒原上埋伏着的羚羊，仿佛稍微一点风吹草动都能让他惊跳起来。

“你想吗？”

弗雷迪叹了一口气，“我当然想。”他说，弗雷迪勉强挪动自己的腿，给比利留了个位置。比利无言地躺在他的身边，在他昨晚的位置，今早的位置。

“真的吗？”

“谁不想呢？每个青少年都想，一有机会就想来一发。我敢保证，过了这个暑假，就没多少真正意义上的‘无经验人士’了。”

“你好像是在暗示我是唯一可选的选择。”比利的话语里带着点阴郁，弗雷迪不清楚那是因为什么。

“我会找到办法的。”弗雷迪盯了一会天花板，他最终说，“我需要做些研究。”弗雷迪在心中默默将Pornhub列入了他接下来要浏览的网站列表。

“嗯，我是说，我可以和你一起探索。”比利发出响亮的吞口水声，他将脸贴在弗雷迪的后背上，呼吸让弗雷迪的肩膀痒痒的，“我很乐意和你一起的。”

“好的。”弗雷迪说。

“那明天？”比利问。

4.  
“你跟弗雷迪还没和好？”早餐时，玛丽问。

比利压下一个微笑的企图，他又要怎么告诉其他人他和比利不但和好了，还和好到了即将超越亲嘴的那种关系呢。于是他装作一副严肃的表情，尽量让自己的情绪不外泄，“我们那之后讲了几句话。”

比利的心在狂跳，他这辈子讲过许多谎，但没有一次想这样这般让他如此紧张，玛丽的觉察力，同一屋檐下的无数双眼睛，他的秘密不会超过五分钟。

“这很复杂。”比利说，“我和他的关系很复杂。”

“唔，说不定你们哪天就又玩在一起了，你知道，你们的房间是在一起的吧？估计弗雷迪半天都憋不住跟你讲话，他的嘴就从来没停过。”玛丽放下了手里的叉子，“弗雷迪还没起来吃早餐吗？”

“他腿又犯毛病了。”比利说，“待会我要去下药店，帮他买点膏药什么的，看看那边有什么法子可以让他好一点。”

“离这里最近的药店在三英里外。”玛丽皱了下眉头，“你不会要飞过去吧？”

“我该走了。”比利说，“你们今天是要去钓鱼？”

“劳拉和维克多开车去镇里度二人世界了，派德罗、尤金和我去钓鱼。”

“我估计去不了了。”比利说，“我要留下来看着弗雷迪。”

玛丽看了一眼比利，那表情十足是“我知道你和比利在搞什么鬼”，令比利感激的是，她什么也没说。这时，派德罗进来了，他一进来就打开冰箱，拿出一瓶喝了一半的大瓶装无糖可乐，咕咚咕咚地喝了起来。

比利出门，他小跑下一段路后变身成沙赞，他朝目的地飞去。

比利踏进药店，那股淡淡的消毒水味扑面而来，他先是佯装在一排摆着各种维生素片的货架前站了一会儿，装作四处逛逛的样子，然后，他走到下一列的货架上——那里放着保险套和润滑剂。

比利按照在网上看的那样，找到自己要的盒子后去柜台前买了单，他竭力让自己看起来像个轻车熟路的成年人，而非一个第一次买这种东西的预备高中生。

比利为他的这一趟购物付了16.4美元，他如释重负地走出了药店，那两个盒子在他的背包里放着，用药店的白色塑料袋装着，那不是什么了不得的重量，但让比利觉得它对他和弗雷迪却都意义非凡。某人可能将这个时刻比喻为人生中第一次给自己买的一包烟，或者是第一瓶酒，这些都是有重要意义的东西。

好吧，比利对他买的第一瓶酒没什么深刻印象，那是他和弗雷迪闹着玩买的，但是这个很不一样。他的背包里装着一个能让人脱胎换骨的秘方，能让人从一个身份变成另一个身份，就像那些高年级学生聚在一起叽叽喳喳的窃窃私语，“就像是你一脚踏进了新世界的大门”，他们是这么说的，“大多数人的初体验发生在他们即将升入高中的暑假”，校园里一直有着这样的风言风语，而比利对这些评论毫不在乎，但现在他即将变成践行这一流言的一分子，这让比利的心里带着一点奇怪的抗拒和期待，两种情绪同时存在，让比利感到深受矛盾的拉扯。

关键是，弗雷迪是怎么想的？他看起来很是愿意，但是他是否真的是这么想的？比利带着这种疑虑回到了他们的度假屋边，回到了他和弗雷迪的房门前。

5.  
弗雷迪很紧张，他起床洗了个澡，吃了个早餐，大家都不知所踪，而比利出门买他们的“补给”去了，整个度假屋里就只有弗雷迪一个人，以及他紧张的情绪。

弗雷迪已经完成了他的研究，从维基百科里正儿八经的人体解剖学介绍到谷歌搜索里找出来的性科普，他在Pornhub里找到了几个视频，尽管这并不是他第一次看这些，但那并没有解决他胃里紧绷的感觉。相反，紧张的感觉随着时间的流逝越发折磨他的神经。

紧张并非一直是弗雷迪脑海里的主旋律。弗雷迪在水池边刷洗着他吃剩下的碟子时，他将紧张抛在了脑后，仿佛完完全全忘记了这档事，直到弗雷迪回到房间，去浴室里洗澡时，弗雷迪又将这件事想起来了。弗雷迪不断反刍着失败的可能性，在他觉得自己已经准备完全的时候（已经将一篇他觉得有用的生理知识科普文章反反复复看了五遍，还完整地看完了一整部视频），他总是突然又想起什么：比利应该是没有任何经验的，然而如果是弗雷迪自己把第一次搞砸了会怎么样？这些突然闯入的想法一阵一阵的，像极了海浪冲刷着他原本平静的心灵沙滩。

就在他内心里反复将这些念头倒过来腾过去的时候，比利回来了，带着一点不好意思的微笑，他的肩膀上好好地背着他的绿色双肩包，弗雷迪当然知道那里面是什么。

“你是走回来的吗？或者路上遇到需要帮忙过马路的老奶奶了？”弗雷迪说。愚蠢，愚蠢。空洞的语言。弗雷迪在说出这话的当下立刻就后悔了。

“你是又洗澡了吗？”比利闻了闻，“你闻起来像是刚从洗衣粉堆里爬出来。”

“出了点汗。”弗雷迪答，他的心在跳，狂跳，但这绝对不是他的手心疯狂出汗的理由。

比利突然就脸红了，来得那么没有预兆。“这里只有我们两个人了。”

“是啊，我从房间出来的时候，大家都不在了。”

“罗莎和维克多去了城里，估计要傍晚才回来。玛丽他们最早估计也得是下午。”

“你要现在就开始吗？”弗雷迪问。

“去房间的话会好一点吗？我现在有点紧张。”比利说，“我得把这些东西从包里拿出来。”

“走吧。”弗雷迪牵起比利的手，他们肩并肩地走着，比利放慢脚步，与弗雷迪保持着同样的步速。这一路，他们谁也没有说话。

到了房间，比利将门上的锁梢插上，把他书包里的东西一股脑儿倒在了床上。弗雷迪在看到那个紫红色的包装的时候，就突然感到喉咙发干了起来，他吞了口口水，注视着比利。

“现在我们怎么办？”说完这话，弗雷迪意识到比利并也不知道该怎么做，比利知道的并不比弗雷迪的多。

“首先，我们应该脱衣服。”比利说，他的语气里有一丝动摇，或许是弗雷迪听错了，或许弗雷迪应该拔腿就跑，带着他的拐杖，无论怎么也好，离开这个房间。

“好的。”弗雷迪的嘴啊，他真恨自己的嘴，还有自己的腿。

比利先脱掉了他的上衣，弗雷迪瞪着他，然后也脱掉了自己的上衣。气氛终于从“有点尴尬”转变成了“有点暧昧”，至少事情是往着好的方向发展，走上正轨了。弗雷迪暗想。

弗雷迪在床边坐下，比利随后也坐在他的旁边，“你想怎么来？”比利问，他的语气不像他的话那么有底气。

弗雷迪故作镇定地说：“怎样都成，别压到我的腿就成。”

“我尽量。”比利点点头。

他们就像突然达成了某种默契一样，弗雷迪背部向下平躺在床上，比利从床尾爬上来，双手支撑在弗雷迪的身旁，几乎要覆盖住弗雷迪，比利的吐息扑打在他的脸上，很是不稳定。

然后比利吻了弗雷迪。比利的一只手捧住了弗雷迪的脸，推挤之间，比利的舌头伸进来，在弗雷迪的口腔里搅动，弗雷迪闭上眼睛，他的后脑升起一丝酥麻的感觉，他感觉比利整个人将他圈在了怀里，他紧紧抓住弗雷迪的样子尽管是可怜的尝试，但比利的行为让弗雷迪感觉很重要，比利让他感觉自己很重要。

一种沉甸甸的重量感堆积在弗雷迪的心头，并不是挥之即去的感觉，也并非一直萦绕着，弗雷迪搞不清楚这到底是什么，他和比利终于要开始做“那档子事”了，而他却没有完全没有任何经验可以借鉴，这并非是他擅长的领域。

比利垂下眼，大抵是觉察到弗雷迪突然的撤回，他的语气中带上了点焦急和不肯定，仿佛他也不清楚自己是否是做错还是做对一般小心翼翼，他的呼吸在弗雷迪身上热烘烘的，并且有越来越炽热的趋势，“可以脱掉裤子吗？”他的脸上有一抹可疑的绯红，而比利不是那种轻易就容易脸红的孩子。

弗雷迪点点头，又过了几十秒，他和比利都脱掉了身上所有的衣物。这时，弗雷迪的疑问得到了解答，比利脸红的原因。弗雷迪盯着比利的脸，希望将自己的注意力从比利抵在他大腿上那活儿移开。

“比利。”弗雷迪说，脸红仿佛是会传染一般，他的脸颊越发变得发烫，他想干脆闭上双眼，放手让比利掌管这一切，但是他又没法放下眼前的状况。弗雷迪想要确认，他想要知道究竟会发生什么，尽管他对未来的事情一无所知，兴奋感带着旁观的好奇占据了弗雷迪惴惴不安的内心。

“就是现在了吧。”弗雷迪说，他的声音颤抖得很厉害，他的双腿也是，他的左腿尤其，弗雷迪抖得那样厉害以至于他完全无法控制住自己，仿佛他身体的每一个部分都突然有了自己的意志，即将远离他的理智、他的觉察而去。

突然间，他就感受不到自己的左腿了。

麻痹的感觉来得很突然，它就那么轻轻地又回到了弗雷迪的左腿上。知觉是从脚尖开始消失的，像是藤蔓一般迅速攀爬上他的脚踝、小腿，直到弗雷迪感觉有人在他腿上缠上了一圈又一圈的纱带，将他的感觉和触觉和外界完全隔离。

恐惧又回来了。弗雷迪发出一声痛苦的呻吟，比利立刻放开了弗雷迪，他的动作如此之迅速，以至于弗雷迪内心泛起一阵失落的空寥寥感。

随即，好不容易被营造起来的甜蜜氛围瞬间被尴尬笼罩，弗雷迪看了看比利，比利看了看弗雷迪，弗雷迪的热度已经有点散去了，而比利光着身子，带着他被忽略的此刻他只想找个地洞钻进去。

“你的腿——”比利伸手想要拉住弗雷迪，被弗雷迪一把甩开了。弗雷迪既窘迫又难过，而最让他难受的部分是比利在他的身边。弗雷迪内心的拉扯让一部分的他想让比利留下，一部分的他想让比利滚得远远的。

弗雷迪选择拉过毛毯，将自己盖上，他决定转过头不去看比利。好像那样子比利的存在就消失了一样，弗雷迪赌气地想。欲求不满什么的，待会儿他可以自己解决。

然而比利断定是没法让弗雷迪有得安宁的了。“弗雷迪……”他听见比利在他耳后低低的声音。

毛毯被掀了开来，弗雷迪刚想开口抗议，比利就这么灵活地钻了进来，像是一条光滑的鲶鱼，他温暖的皮肤贴在弗雷迪的后背上，弗雷迪突然脸红了。

弗雷迪看不到比利的脸，但是他感受得到比利难以掩饰的欲望，在他股间磨蹭的东西，它随着比利一点点的往前顶在弗雷迪的身上留下热度，一如比利喷撒在他颈后的鼻息。“对不起，弗雷迪，我很抱歉……”比利小小声地在弗雷迪耳边说着，一边在他的耳后、耳朵上落下一个个轻吻。比利的模样让弗雷迪想起了他在几周前去漫画店的路上遇到的一只热情得有些过分的野狗。比利是什么，是调情天才吗，他一瞬间就将尴尬的气氛变得有点色情起来。弗雷迪心想。

“你越是推开它它越是跟上来缠住你的。”弗雷迪的脑海里突然响起了不知是谁的说话声，直到懵了好一阵后他才辨认出来这是“费城晚间新闻”里播报员的声音，他的声音带着一丝轻快紧接着，“晚间新闻”里当当当当的旋律就在弗雷迪的耳边响起了，像是怎么样也甩不掉的肥皂剧间的广告歌词。

“比利，你想做什么？”弗雷迪开始有些不能确定了。

“弗雷迪，我没办法停下来。”比利继续戳着弗雷迪的腿，“我想抱着你、我可以抱着你吗？”

天。比利真的是一个难缠的家伙。弗雷迪想，他人生中犯下的唯一错误，就是在第一次遇见比利的时候跟他大谈特谈《权力的游戏》，毕竟，这里面有暴力、性爱还有乱伦，说不定这些都激起了比利内心里黑暗的那一面。又或者说，比利真的不像他的外面那样纯良。

在挣扎了好几次后，弗雷迪发现自己的腿还是一动不动（他恨他的腿！），比暴风兵的射击辅助器还不如，事实上，他这条腿现在唯一的用处就是让比利的勃起在上面戳来戳去，而他却一点舒服的感觉也没有得到。

然后比利天杀的手抓住了他的阴茎，于是弗雷迪就闭嘴了，在脑子里，那个听起来极其像摩根·弗里曼的旁白音，他在他的脑子里想象出这个旁白音并不是因为恰好他们有着一样的姓氏，完全没有，也完全并不是因为弗雷迪的大脑需要冷静，需要一个类似上帝的人来指引他下一步该做什么，弗雷迪只信仰旧日支配者，或者其他由斯蒂芬金创造出来的什么古神。

比利的手又动了几下，他温暖的呼吸扑打在弗雷迪的颈后，弗雷迪脑海里的弗里曼旁白声突然消失了，连同那些不可描述之物、愧疚和羞耻一起。现在只剩下比利和弗雷迪，这张床，还有比利在他勃起上握住的拳头。

弗雷迪往身后缩了缩，肩胛骨靠在比利的胸前，比利每撸动一次，弗雷迪就往后面仰起头，迎合着比利的动作，将他们两人更加紧密地贴在一起。屋里什么时候变得那么热的？弗雷迪以为今天只是天气不好，搞得他一直在出汗，比利也在出汗，从他的掌心到他的下巴，搞得他背上黏腻腻的。

弗雷迪呻吟出声，然后马上捂住嘴。比利在咬着他的耳朵！弗雷迪震惊地想，比利是什么？性爱大师吗？连他自己都没意识到那里有个敏感点。

“不要忍着，喊出来吧，弗雷迪。”比利天杀的嗓音，弗雷迪几乎要大喊“好吧好吧你赢了我投降”，然后他突然想到这样子他就输了，于是他选了一段之前观摩过的片段，学着里面的演员，用着颤抖而狂喜的语调说：“噢是的！Daddy，就是那里！我真希望你能射出来，射到我里面！”

只听比利一声咒骂，弗雷迪身后的戳刺变得更加狂野而失去节奏，同时，他也得到了加倍的回报，比利手上的动作现在可以说是完全非法了，他的拇指在弗雷迪勃起的顶端上摩擦来摩擦去，前液打湿了比利的指尖和掌心之间，弗雷迪知道，他就要，他就要——

比利发出一声痛苦的叹息，而弗雷迪和他这个年纪的男孩都知道那是什么，他的头脑一片空白，然后他也到达了比利曾到达的地方。

弗雷迪侧躺在床上，睡意朦胧，为什么他又困了？他想。但是这种感觉不赖，尤其是比利在梳理着他的头发的时候，并不是说比利是在给他顺毛，而是说，这种事后温存？弗雷迪并不讨厌。

“看来我门至少搞懂了你的一个Kink，”弗雷迪说，“你就喜欢做那个大人物，哈？Big Daddy？”

“我忍不住是因为你。”比利的声音听上去像是刚睡醒，他的鼻尖在弗雷迪的肩膀上拱来拱去的，像是他突然对发展出了嗅弗雷迪那一块皮肤的癖好。

“真的是《权力的游戏》哈？乱伦和性爱还有你意图用老二杀死我的阴谋？”

“我们甚至不是真正的兄弟姐妹！”比利的声音里有一丝慌张。真可爱，弗雷迪敢说比利现在应该是脸红了。

“嘿，我只是在开玩笑。放轻松，小老虎。”

“我才没有——在羞耻，我只是在思考。”

“在我们互相给对方来了一发后开始思考人生的哲理？不愧是你。”

“我在想，你的腿。”

“如果你要说它很碍事的话，我保证把你的腿拧下来，让它和我的组成一对。”弗雷迪有点心虚，但是管他的呢，虚张声势是他的擅长。

“我忍不住想着你的腿。我是说，在你跟我说完那些什么‘恋残癖’而发言后，我昨天甚至还想着你的腿给自己来了一发。”

哇偶，这剧情发展就有点，超展开了啊。

“所以你还是有那种倾向，喜欢残缺的美？如果我有健全的四肢走在街上，对你来说是那种看都不会看一眼的路人某？”

“不，不，我没有这么说。我只是……忍不住去想。是你先挑起来的！”

“绝对没有！你只是在甩锅，将你勃起的错归结到我的身上，你控制不住老二又不是我的问题！”

“难道你就没有一些难以启齿的癖好？角色扮演之类的？”

弗雷迪陷入沉思，真的没有。如果有，那也不是用这幅身体，他的腿太碍事了。这终将是横跨在他和比利的“性福”之间的一道不可跨越的鸿沟。

“我在想，变身后怎么样？”弗雷迪问。

比利没有回答，他沉默了好一阵，导致弗雷迪以为对方睡着了。

“我觉得那没问题，”比利说，他的语气很平静，弗雷迪一点也搞不懂他在想什么，“如果你喜欢的话，我完全乐意。”

不知何故，弗雷迪感觉比利的拥抱比刚才要更紧，使他几乎要陷入他的怀里。

END


End file.
